Written Resolutions
by ughcharina
Summary: Namine smiled as she read off her fifth resolution. "My fifth one is..." she paused,"...is to eat more vegetables." Roxas swore his jaw dropped to the ground. "...Really?" Welcome to 2012!


**Author's Note: **OMGOMG! New Year's almost here! I couldn't wait to write this because I thought I'd be too late if I wrote tomorrow(x But, anyways, I hope you enjoy and have a great New Year(: WELCOME 2012!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts, but I do own the plot(:

* * *

><p><strong>Written Resolutions<strong>

**A Naminè/Roxas One-Shot**

* * *

><p>Naminè bit her soft bottom lip and furrowed her perfectly shaped eyebrows in concentration as she looked over the half-used piece of paper before her. She really wanted her New Year's resolutions to be what she really (and hopefully) wanted to accomplish in 2012, but the party that her sister, Kairi, was throwing down stairs wasn't helping at all. Naminè was, in fact, very surprised that no one who came to the party was even on the second story of their huge house and barged into her room.<p>

She groaned softly at how ridiculous this was. Naminè was alone in her room, frustrated over a piece of paper that held her self-promises to fulfill, when she could be having fun with her friends and watch the ball drop at midnight. Maybe even get her New Year, and first, kiss from her long-time friend and crush, Roxas. She was pretty sure he was somewhere downstairs playing whatever game Kairi had set up beforehand.

Naminè shifted in her office chair, crossing her feet, and then uncrossing them. The lined paper labeled _"My Resolutions For 2012" _neatly written on the top of the paper remained untouched from her previous scribbling of things to do sometime in the new year. Naminè gently lifted the paper to eye-level and began to read it aloud.

"My resolutions," Naminè started,

"_1) Get accepted to college of choice._

_2) Work on drawing pictures of friends and family._

_3) Make sure Kairi doesn't get into my stuff anymore._

_4) Be more social._

_5) Have my first kiss with the guy I really like, and then begin to date him._"

Naminè giggled and shook her head at her last resolution. She wondered when she would get that done in 2012. She placed the list back on her desk and grabbed her lead pencil from her pencil cup and tried to come up with more things to try to accomplish within the 12 months of the New Year.

**OOO**

Roxas watched with amused eyes as Sora and Axel tried to see who would stuff their faces with the most sea-salt ice cream without getting brain freeze. So far, Sora consumed five popsicles, while Axel had 6.

"I bill win this thinga!" Sora exclaimed, his sixth and seventh sea-salt ice cream in his mouth. The sweet and salty treat covered the area around his mouth. Axel closed his eyes in pain as he held his head in one of his hands, the other hand holding his what-was-supposed to be his seventh popsicle.

"Gah! B-brain freeze!" Axel cried out. Sora took out the remains of the popsicle sticks out of his mouth as he grinned widely.

"Yes! I won! Kairi, look! I won! In yo' face, Axel!" the spiky brunette cheered, fists in the air. Kairi strode over from her conversation from a black haired-girl named Xion and her best friend Riku to her boyfriend.

Kairi giggled at her boyfriend's appearance. "Sora dear, you have ice cream all over you!" Kairi said grabbing the nearest napkin and wiping his face clean. Sora grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

Roxas' eyes wandered from the latest love scene that was bound to happen to the various places of the party. Hayner, Olette, and Pence were on the other side of the snack table, chatting and eating the food provided. On his left, were Xion and Riku talking, Xion blushing slightly, and other students from his school dancing around to the music set. The music set played the latest pop music that was out on the radio. On his right was the blaring television, which no one watching, set to the Ball Drop in New York. Other familiar faces were around the pool area outside in the backyard, screaming and jumping into the pool. Some other group of friends hung out in the kitchen, rummaging through the cupboards and pantry, making crazy drinks and using the appliances making their own little potluck.

The party was also simply, but elegantly decorated, Roxas observed from his position on the couch. There were colorful array of streamers hanging from the wall and the tables, and there were balloons scattered around the place. The sparkly "Happy New Year" banners were hung highly on the walls. Outside, there were lanterns and other colorful lights hung on the trees. Pool accessories were scattered on the damp ground.

But something was missing. Or in Roxas' case, a certain someone. Roxas stood up from the couch and walked calmly to Kairi.

"Hey Kairi, where's Naminè?" he asked her, looking every so often in the other direction. Kairi smirked deviously.

"Why? Someone can't find there girlfriend?" she teased, laughing along. Roxas rolled his eyes, but tried to fight the blush that was creeping up on his neck.

"For your information, I was curious. She's not around here."

"Haha, okay, okay. I think she's upstairs in her room. That's the second room on your right."

Roxas thanked her rather quickly and made his way up the stairs leading to the blonde-haired teenager's room.

**OOO**

"I...can't believe this," Naminè muttered to herself, putting her pencil back in its place. "Oh well. I could add more later on."

After fifteen minutes of thinking, she couldn't come up with any other ideas, except for the _"Make sure to get straight A's in every subject" _that she always achieved and wrote down every year. She decided not to add that because it was so overused. She sighed and turned her desk lamp off. She shuffled towards her bed, resolutions in hand.

"Naminè?" a husky voice called, followed by a series of light knocks against her bedroom door.

Roxas received a soft noise in return, and it wasn't clear if he was welcomed into her room, or that she simply didn't want any company right now. _'But who wouldn't want company on New Year's Eve?' _Roxas thought to himself as he proceeded to call her name and knock on the door once more.

He heard shuffling and in all her glory, Naminè stood in the entrance way of her door, wearing a simple white v-neck t-shirt and a golden cardigan-that had two black stripes on her right arm and an "N" on the left side of the cardigan-left unbuttoned. She also wore gray skinny jeans, that weren't super tight around her legs. In her pale hand was a sheet of lined paper with writing that Roxas couldn't decipher from where he was. Naminè's light blue eyes were wide, as if she didn't expect him to be at her door, and there was a light tinge of pink on her cheeks. Roxas cracked a smile as he waved at the young artist.

"Well, hello Naminè," he said coolly, his smile turning into a small smirk as he saw the blush on her face grow darker.

"Uh, h-hi Roxas," she greeted him shyly, momentarily inspecting him. His perfectly tousled dirty blonde hair framed his face nicely, and his sea blue eyes sparkled with amusement looking down at her. Roxas' blue and black plaid long sleeve shirt were rolled up to his elbows and remained unbuttoned, showing his black shirt underneath. And to top the outfit off, he wore black skinny jeans and his blue Nikes. Naminè blushed at how handsome he looked.

"Aren't you going to let me in?" he drawled, looking beyond the girl and into the bedroom. The red orange walls were covered with Naminè expertly drawn masterpieces. In the corners of his eyes, he could see Naminè fidget slightly and mumbled a quick "sorry " as she slid over so Roxas could pass through.

As he entered the room, examining it, Naminè closed the door slightly and sat on her bed. She felt awkward. This was the first time that any boy has gone into her room, except for her father of course. Unsure of what to do, she remained silent and used her resolutions list as a distraction.

Roxas took a seat on Naminè's office chair and spun around to face her. He saw her head was down and she was silently reading the piece of paper to herself. The atmosphere turned awkward was they both did their own thing. Roxas frowned.

"What's wrong, Naminè?" he asked, a little concerned. Naminè's head shot up quickly, eyes looking a little bewildered. She quickly blushed and placed her hands in between her crossed legs as she began to speak.

"It's just that I've never had a boy in my room, as pathetic as it seems," she said quietly, giggling slightly. Roxas grinned and put his hand over his heart.

"I'm so honored, Miss Naminè," he mocked. Naminè stuck her tongue out and threw one of her mini pillows on her bed at Roxas, cracking up. Roxas soon joined along, laughing with her. As soon as the laughing died down, however, they were silent once again.

"So, why are you cooped up in your room? I mean, there's a party going down downstairs!" he asked, the blonde girl looking sheepish. Wordlessly, Naminè folded the piece of paper so that Roxas could only see the title. Roxas squinted his eyes as he read aloud, "My resolutions for 2012." He began to chuckle. She was just too adorable.

Naminè cracked a small smile. "Yeah, I have 5 of them so far. I haven't been downstairs because of it," Naminè admitted, a sigh escaping her lips. She dropped onto her bed, lying on her soft, orange sheets.

Roxas cocked an eyebrow at that. "Since you've been up here just because of your resolutions, then they must be good. Let's hear 'em," he suggested, curious to see what she hoped to do in 2012.

Even though Roxas couldn't see her, she wrinkled her nose and pouted. "Eh, but these are sort of private..."she mumbled. Naminè couldn't see the entertained smirk on Roxas' face.

"Says?"

"Says me!"

"Naminè, just read the list. It isn't going to kill you." With that, she knew she couldn't win this fight. Roxas could come up with a gazillion wise comebacks, and besides, he was just as stubborn as a mule. "Fine," she uttered. Naminè unfolded the resolutions paper and held in up in front of her and cleared her throat. She heard Roxas snort.

"I could hear you, you know."

"You were supposed to. Now read."

She rolled her eyes. "Okay, the first one is to try to get into the college of my choice."

"Nerd," Roxas joked. He really tried to keep his amusement to himself, because Roxas knew that Naminè wouldn't continue, but that _had _to come out.

"Hmph. I guess I'll stop reading," Naminè threatened lightly; she really wasn't going to stop. Having your crush just listen to you was enough to send Naminè's feelings for him higher and higher.

"I kid, I kid. Continue."

"My second resolution is to work on drawing family and friends," she mumbled. "I don't have many sketches of them anyways."

_'That's so like her,' _Roxas mused. "Maybe you could draw me one day."

"Mhm, maybe I will" she said softly, shifting on her bed so that she could get up. Once she right upright, she ran a hand through her hair before continuing. Roxas watched her intently.

"The third one," she giggled, "is to make sure Kairi doesn't get into my stuff without asking anymore." Roxas chuckled too.

"The fourth one...is to...be more social." Roxas' eyes softened at her resolution. From all the years he'd known her, she wasn't as outgoing as her sister was. She was more of the opposite of her. Kairi was the loud one, she was quiet one. Kairi was the daring one, Naminè was the kind to stray towards the safe side. Kairi was friendly ad was easy to get to know, while Naminè usually kept to herself.

"You could start with the party downstairs," Roxas insisted. Naminè smiled gratefully that he didn't say a snide comment.

"After I'm done reading these, then we'll go," she said, blushing lightly. Roxas nodded. Naminè looked over her list once again. Her big, azure eyes widened, but returned back to normal with seconds. She glanced at him with a small smile. "My fifth one is," she paused briefly," is to eat more vegetables."

Roxas swore his jaw hit the ground. "...Really?" he questioned, recovering from his initial shock. Out of anything that was very important, she chose to eat vegetables? Her smile got wider as she stood up, leaving the paper on her bed. He was suspicious of that smile; it wasn't like the regular soft smiles she wore.

"Yup. Now let's go downstairs," she said, soothing out the imaginary wrinkles in her outfit. Naminè held out her hand out to Roxas, who gladly took it. Electricity flowed through Naminè's arm as she held Roxas' hand in hers for a few seconds. Her cheeks grew hot.

Once they were up, they started towards the door, when Naminè abruptly stopped.

"I-I got to go to the bathroom. Stay put," she said sheepishly as she exited her room. Once she was out of the room, Roxas eyed the piece of paper sitting on her bed. He was still suspicious of her last resolution, and it wouldn't hurt to look.

He paced to her bed, snatching the paper into his tanned hands. He skimmed the first few lines until he got to number five. In her always neat handwriting, Roxas could make out each letter of the sentence perfectly.

_5) Have my first kiss with the guy I really like, then begin to date him._

As the teenage girl got back in her room, the paper was already in its place as if it was never touched, and Roxas was sitting on her office chair once again. "Sorry to keep you waiting," Naminè said shyly. "Ready to go?"

Roxas looked over to her, eyes glinting with mischief. Naminè's eyes narrowed slightly. _'What's with that look?'_

"Yeah, off to the party we go!" Roxas exclaimed, opening the door for the both of them.

**OOO**

"Sister dear! Roxas finally convinced you to join the party!" Kairi hollered, a "Happy New Years" crown atop her red locks and arms locked around Sora's neck. Naminè rolled her eyes playfully while Roxas stepped closer to Naminè.

"I know, I know. Glad to know I've been missed," she replied sarcastically to her older sister. Kairi pouted while Sora laughed.

"Ne, Naminè! Don't be such a party pooper! The year's going to end in less than an hour! Live it up with your boyfriend!" Kairi winked and walked away from the two, bringing Sora with her. Naminè blushed again, the blush growing redder as Roxas placed his mouth near her ear.

"Well, start talking to people," he whispered, his hot breath on her neck. Naminè nodded and made her away around the crowd of people, Roxas trailing behind.

After a few minutes, the pair finally made it to Naminè's backyard. Roxas sighed while he looked to Naminè.

"I thought you wanted to be more social," he said, crossing his arms childishly. Naminè just smiled at him.

"Well, it is a _new year resolution_, meaning that I'll do that in the new year. Besides, it's just a few minutes away. I wanna show you something." Absentmindedly, Naminè tugged on Roxas' wrist and led him to an iron gate, a wooden archway wrapped with leaves above them. Naminè gently opened the gate, trying to make as minimal noise as possible. Once the both of them got inside, they wandered in the small, but beautiful hidden garden.

It wasn't hard for Roxas to look in awe as there were lanterns hung in every tree. There were various types of plants and flowers. The stone path brought them to a small pond with a tiny bridge leading to the other side.

Naminè's grip on Roxas' wrist was tighter as she took them to a wooden bench swing. She took a seat on the bench, motioning Roxas to join her. Roxas took his queue and sat close to Naminè.

"I figured since you were the first boy to enter my room besides my dad, you would be the first boy to enter my garden," she stated, eyes sparkling in the moonlight.

"Again, I'm honored," he replied, earning a playful punch from the girl sitting next to him. They laughed and leaned back into the bench, swinging themselves.

"Hey, Roxas?" Naminè asked after a couple of minutes of silence.

"Hm?"

"Do you have any resolutions?" she asked casually, crossing her feet, glancing up at him. Roxas smiled and turned to face her.

"Have my first kiss with the girl I really like, and then begin to date her."

"O-oh really?" Naminè looked away. So he had a similar resolution as her. _'But it sounds almost exactly as mine,' _Naminè thought suspiciously, blushing.

"I'm sure you hope to do the same thing, right?" Roxas inquired, smirking. Naminè's blush deepened.

"H-how did you know?"

"Well, you did leave your list on your bed, and I couldn't resist," Roxas admitted. Naminè faced him, face in shock. Roxas chuckled at her expression.

"And I do hope to fulfill that."

Naminè's mind stopped for a moment as Roxas put his hands on her face, cupping them. In the distance, the countdown to 2012 began.

"Five!" The pool people cheered. They splashed water into the air, to replace the fireworks that would happen later in the city.

Roxas slowly, but surely, leaned in, as did Naminè. She grabbed at the fabric of Roxas shirt and gripped it tightly.

"Four!" Kairi, Sora and Axel yelled, raising their drinks in the air. The rest of the guests followed suit, many of them spilling some of their drinks onto the hardwood floor.

The couple closed their eyes, tilting their heads off the side. Roxas caressed Naminè's face, gently stroking the artist's red cheeks.

"Three!" the party guests chanted in unison, getting ready for the New Year.

"Two!"

"One!"

"Happy New Year!" the party-goers screamed at the top off their lungs. They didn't seem to care if they disturbed the neighbors, or that the cops could possibly knock on the any minute. It was the New Year, and they deserved to celebrate it.

The people inside the house clunked their plastic cups together, and watched the ball drop on the T.V. screen. Groups of friends, like Hayner, Olette and Pence, hugged each other, talking about the memories they made with each other in the previous year. Some of them danced to the music, in celebration.

The pool group cheered, jumping in the pool and high-fiving, hugging, and other things before the water's surface. The people surrounding the pool just hung around the pool, feet in the water, and drinking. They shot water in the air, in sync with the fireworks exploding in the distance.

The couples around the party, regardless in the house area or pool area, or even at the garden area, did what was expected: kiss at midnight.

The most obvious couple, Sora and Kairi, kissed sweetly in the stairway, the most private place in the house without actually leaving the party. Some of the kisses were accidental, however, but was enjoyed anyways. Riku and Xion were one of those. They were just having a great conversation, until a stranger bumped into Riku and he planted one on Xion's lips.

As for Roxas and Naminè, they both enjoyed their first kiss. Once Roxas claimed her lips, he pulled her face closer to his. As cliché as it sounds, Naminè felt sparks flow from the kiss throughout her body. When they both needed to take a breather, they pulled away and Roxas wrapped his arms around her tiny waist, hugging her. Naminè smiled and placed her arms around his neck.

_Have my first kiss with the guy I really like, then begin to date him. _Check.

_Have my first kiss with the girl I really like, and then begin to date her. _Done.

"Happy New Year, Naminè," Roxas mumbled, head resting atop on Naminè.

She sighed happily and replied, "Happy New Year, Roxas."

* * *

><p><strong>The End.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Additional Notes: <strong>So, how was it! I tried my best to make it good!:3 Anyways, I also tried making it before the New Year where I live too. Right now, it's 10:27, but I still have to edit it…

I wish I could spend the New Year with my crush:/ Not gonna happen time soon. LOL.

~Just A N3rd.


End file.
